1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an open roof construction according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an open roof construction is known, for example from German Gebrauchsmuster 298 01 276.6. The movable water gutter and the associated slides of this known open roof construction are provided with co-acting elements, by means of which a snap connection between the two can be effected.